zeronotsukaimafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zero no Tsukaima (Video Game)
This page is was written by SPARTAN 119. This game is, obviously, a fanmade creation and not representative of any real-life Zero No Tsukaima game project (Much as I wish it was). This page is currently under construction. Zero No Tsukaima (20XX) was a video game released in 20XX for the Sony Playstation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Wii U, Xbox 360, and Playstation 3 based on the light novel and later anime series Zero No Tsukaima, sometimes known in the West as The Familiar of Zero. The game was released in Japan on October 30, 20XX, and in North America and Europe on November first 20XX. The game was rated "B" by CERO, "T" by the ESRB, and "12" by the BFBC. =Plot= Like the anime and novels it is based on, the game's plot revolves around Saito Hiraga, a Japanese teenager summoned from Tokyo to the fantasy world of Halkeginia by mage in training, Louise Francoise La Blanc de la Valliere. The game's plot, however, may diverge radically from that of the anime depending on the player's actions. There are several general "routes", similar to those in a visual novel, however, unlike a visual novel, these routes do not necessarily revolve around the protagonists's relationship with female character. Because of this, the story can unfold very differently, including deaths of major characters and even radical changes in the personalities of characters, particularly Saito himself. Routes The game consists of multiple potential routes. Listed below are some examples. Familiar of Zero The route that most closely follows the anime, in which Saito stays with Louise, with Louise showing initial hatred of him, but gradually revealing her affection for him. The player controls Saito in a number of scenes based on events from the novels and anime. The main divergence points involve diverging into paths more closely following the light novels or the anime ending. Sword of The Common Man One of the routes unlocked if the player decides to leave Louise. This route often, but does not always result in Saito ending up romantically involved with Siesta. The main plot point in this route is Saito using his powers as Gandalfr to support a Halkeginia-wide commoner uprising against the nobility. Depending on the player's actions, Saito may end up as the first prime minister of a constitional monarchy of Tristain, or end up as an iron-fisted tyrant, depending on the actions of the player. In some bad ends, Saito himself is deposed in a second revolution. Lone Wolf Saito I of Tristain In The Name of Brimir A route involving Saito following Louise on a crusade against the elves after she volunteers to join the army marching on the Holy Land. =Gameplay= In spite of its multi-route plot, Zero No Tsukaima is not a visual novel, as is often the case with anime-based video games. Instead, Zero No Tsukaima is a third-person action adventure game. The game features an open world consisting of the entirity of Halkeginia, including Tristain, Gallia, Germania, Albion, Romalia, Guldenhorf, and the Holy Land. Also present are the countries of Hispania (peninsula west of Romalia) and Graecia (east of Romalia). Combat The combat system in Zero No Tsukaima seamlessly combines melee and ranged combat with a variety of weapons and vehicles. The close combat system is most similar to that of the Assassin's Creed series of games, featuring a variety of offensive and defensive techniques, both unarmed, and with a variety of melee weapons. Ranged combat is more similar that seen in a third person shooter, with an over-the-shoulder perspective, with some "modern" weapons offering a zoom mode. Weapons Zero No Tsukaima features over 100 weapons, generally divided into two categories, Halkeginian weapons, which include melee weapons, as well as bows, crossbows, and early firearms, being at about a 16th century technology level, and weapons from Earth, typically 20th and 21st century firearms, which are rare, but can even the odds against powerful mages and magical creatures. Saito can carry up to four weapons on his person, two pistols, swords, or daggers, and two larger weapons. Swords Standard melee weapons in the game, with Derflinger, Gandalfr's magic sword being Saito's standard weapon in most routes, however, Saito can use other blades if the player wishes. Swords, like all weapons in Zero no Tsukaima, all have different individual stats, but tend to be well-balanced between speed and damage. Example *Derflinger- Sentient sword with a single-edged blade. Capable of blocking magic attacks. *Tristainian Longsword- A longsword used by Tristainian musketeers. *Gallian Rapier- A narrow-bladed sword mostly for thrusting, made in Gallia *Albionese Longsword- Albionese longsword, a bit heavier than the Tristainian version. *Germanian Two-Handed Sword- Two-handed Germanian sword. Heavy, but can easily chop through polearms and armor. *Romalian Side Sword- A long sword with a basket hit of Romalian origin *Hispanian Rapier- Narrow blade popular in Hispania *Aquilean Falchion- Heavy chopping blade made in the Romalian city of Aquilea *Elvish Scimitar- A curved, slashing sword made by the elves. *Katana- A curved Japanese sword from Earth. A razor sharp blade made by a master craftsman. Daggers Short bladed weapons often used as a secondary weapon to a sword. Daggers have the highest speed of any melee weapon, but low damage. Examples *Butcher's Knife- A knife found the Tristain Academy of Magic kitchen. Not very good for combat. *Tristainian Rondel- a Tristainian dagger with a round handguard. *Albionese Billhook- Heavy chopping blade, good for chopping lumber and enemies alike. *Romalian Cinqueada- Broad-bladed double-edged Romalian dagger. *Elvish Curved Blade- Curved dagger favored by the elves. *KA-BAR Combat Knife- A US-made combat knife from Earth. *Fairburn-Sykes Dagger- British combat knife that somehow found its way to Halkeginia. Perfect for fast, deadly attacks. *Machete- Heavy machete teleported to Halkeginia by way of Brimir's world gate. High damage, but slower attack speed. Heavy Melee Consists of axes, maces, and warhammers. These weapons deal the heaviest damage, but have the slowest speed. Examples *Germanian Battle Axe- A battle axe used in Germania. Spike attached to the rear. *Gallian War Hammer- A hammer on one side, a spike on the other. Two ways to bust heads. *Elvish Mace- A mace made by elvish craftsmen. *Tristainian Mace- A heavy, brutal Tristainian blunt weapon. *Albionese Poleaxe- Small-headed axe on a long pole for attacking cavalry. *Gracean Labrys- Large double-bit axe from Graecia. Slow but devastating. *Romalian Warhammer- A Romalian take on the deadly warhammer. *Sledgehammer- Sure its a tool, but it packs a punch. Not good for defense, though *Menvil's Mace-Staff- Menvil's Staff. You may not be able to use magic, but nothing's stopping you from using it to pummel your foes into submission. Bows and Crossbows Examples *Tristainian Crossbow- Standard Tristainian crossbow- mostly supplanted by, but is useful for silent long-range killing. *Gallian Arbalest- Crank-operated crossbow. Powerful, but with a lengthy reload. *Elvish Composite Bow- A composite bow favored by the elves. Good range and accuracy. *Albionese Longbow- Powerful Albionese longbow with bodkin arrowheads for piercing armor. Halkeginian Firearms Single-shot black powder firearms. High damage, but less accurate than bows or modern firearms. Pistols tend to have a shorter range than muskets. The blunderbuss can fire multiple shot, proving useful at close ranges. Examples *Tristanian Flintlock Pistol- Standard flintlock of the Tristainian Army. *Albionese Double-Barrel Pistol- Pistol with two barrels made in Albion. *Duck Foot Pistol-A pistol with four barrels spread out. Fires simultanously to attack multiple foes. *Gallian Dueling Pistol- Gallian pistol. Part of a Dueling set. *Anies' Blunderbuss Pistol- Pistol used by Anies. Has a flared blunderbuss-style barrel. Fires multiple shot. *Tristainian Carbine- Short musket used by mounted Tristainian Musketeers *Albionese Flintlock Musket- Long-Barreled Albionese musket. *Blunderbuss- A short, flared barreled weapon for firing multiple shot. Essentially an early shotgun. *Colbert's Pepperbox- Four-shot pepperbox based on a revolver from Earth. Made by Professor Colbert *Baker Rifle- An antique British Flintlock rifle used in the Napoleonic Wars. Saito found this one after raiding an Albionese workshop attempting to reverse-engineer the weapon. Modern Firearms Modern firearms from Earth. These weapons vary greatly in attributes, but all are much more powerful than anything in Halkeginia. These weapons include pistols, rifles, submachine guns, machine guns, and rocket/grenade launchers. Often unlockables in side quests, but some may be found in main quests or bought from traveling merchants. Examples *SIG Sauer P226- 9mm handgun with 16-round magazine *Colt M1911- More powerful, but lower capacity handgun in .45 ACP caliber, 8-round magazine *Desert Eagle- Powerful .50 AE handgun, main drawback is high recoil. *Remington 870- 12 gauge pump-action shotgun, seven-shell magazine *SPAS-12- Semi-automatic shotgun *AA-12- Full auto detachable magazine-fed shotgun, 30-shell drum *Thompson Submachine Gun- .45 caliber SMG with 50-round drum. Shorter range, but powerful and high rate of fire. *Mini Uzi- fast firing Israeli 9mm SMG, 32-round magazine. *FN P90- Cutting edge scoped 5.7mm personal defense weapon, 60-round magazine *AK-47- Classic 7.62mm Soviet assault rifle, 30-round magazine *M16- American Assault Rifle, faster firing than AK, but less powerful. Some may have M203 Grenade Launcher attached. 30-round mag. *Howa Type 89- Japanese assault rifle- 30-round magazine. Bipod for stability *G36- High-tech German assault rifle with built in scope, 30-round mag. *Lee-Enfield- British .303 bolt-action service rifle. May have scope attached. 10-round magazine *M1 Garand- classic US WWII-era semi-auto rifle. 8-round clip. *M24 Sniper Rifle- Modern US bolt-action sniper rifle. 5-round mag. *Barret M82- Powerful .50 BMG sniper rifle. 10-round magazine. *M60 Machine Gun- US GPMG, made famous by Hollywood. 7.62mm, 100 rounds. *M249 SAW- 5.56mm US LMG for squad support, 200-round belt. *M72 LAW- Known as the Staff of Destruction in Halkeginia, the LAW is a 66mm one-shot rocket launcher, so use it wisely. *RPG-7- Ex-Soviet 85mm Rocket Launcher. *Stinger Missile- US anti-air missile, originally meant to destroy helicopters. Works well on dragons and airships as well. *M202 FLASH- Four-shot rocket launcher firing incendiary rockets. Makes short work of wooden airships. *M203- 40mm grenade launcher, under the barrel of the M16. *Milkor MGL- 40mm revolving-drum grenade launcher. 6 shots. *M2 Flamethrower- US-made flamethrower. Unlocked in the "Flames of Vengeance" route, initially found and used by Anies Chevalier de Milan. Vehicles As they are, with the exception of horses, carriages, and airships, of Earthly origin, vehicle are very rare in the game, however, they possess unparalelled speed, maneuverability, and firepower. These vehicles are often unlocked on special missions, and may only be usable for that mission. Land Vehicles *Horse- the standard Halkeginian beast of burden. *Carriage- The two-horsepower transport of the Halkeginian elite! *Jeep: A Second World War-era American military light truck. A legend of its time, armed with a .50 caliber machine gun. *M988 HMMWV "Humvee": Modern replacement for the venerable jeep, this four-door utility vehicle seats five and carries a .50 caliber machine gun or an automatic grenade launcher (both variants available in game). *Komatsu LAV: A Japanese Self-Defense Force vehicle armored against small arms fire. Carries a .50 caliber machine gun. *LAV-25: A Canadian-designed vehicle best known for its use by the US Army. Carries a turret-mounted 25mm automatic cannon, and its 8-wheel drive makes short work of Halkeginia's pre-industrial roads. *Multi-Mission Effects Vehicle: The Canadians designed this LAV variant that is practically made of missile launchers, capable of engaging both tanks and aircraft. Never entered service, but it found its way to Halkeginia to strike terror into the hearts of the primitive natives! *BMP-1: An old Soviet APC armed with a 73mm cannon, missile launcher, and mounted machine guns. It may be outdated, but that doesn't matter much if your foe is MORE outdated! *M2 Bradley: Why fight fair?! Take this US IFV with a deadly autocannon, machine gun, and a twin tube TOW missile launcher into a sword fight and win every time! *Mark I Tank: The first tank design to see combat, in 1916 with the British Armed with two six-pounder cannons and multiple machine guns. Its noisy, hot and smoky inside, it has a top speed of three miles per hour, but its still a tank! *Panzer VII Tiger: A German heavy tank that devastated Allied armor with its 88mm main gun and thick armor. One of them ended up in Halkeginia, and now its yours! *M1 Abrams: A US Army main battle tank. Its 120mm main gun blows right through rival armor, and also works pretty well on airships and fantasy armies as well. Can shrug off multiple RPGs... or square-class spells. *Mitsubishi Type 05: A next-generation JSDF main battle tank, armed with the same 120mm gun as the American Abrams. Halkeginia will mark its first shot in anger. Aircraft Planes *A6M Zero: *Spitfire: *IL-2 Strumovik: *SBD Dauntless: *B-25 Mitchell: *Messerschmitt ME-262: *F-86 Sabre: *F-4 Phantom: *MIG 25 Foxbat: *Mitsubishi F-2: *Harrier II Jump Jet: *A-10 "Warthog": *F-22 Raptor Helicopters *UH-1 Huey: *AH-6 Little Bird: *Mi-24 Hind: *AH-64 Apache: Airships Side Quests and Activities Treasure Hunting Colbert's Inventions Mercenary Contracts Mercenary Contracts are missions Saito can take on in a variety of routes in the game (though they are unlocked earliest and have the most variety in the "Lone Wolf" Route. Most of them involve assassinating an important figure, destroying military equipment, fortifications, or ships, or taking part in battles. Some examples include: The Portsmouth Battery Destroy a battery of cannon near Portsmouth, Albion that is threatening incoming Tristainian airships. Rifling Matters We have discovered that the Albionese musketeer forces are using muskets with grooves drilled into the barrel, which appear to give them much greater accuracy. Destroy all of the workshops producing the weapons, and destroy the plans. The Dragon King Locate a relic known as "The Dragon King" (actually an A-10 Thunderbolt II) and use it to destroy a Gallian Airship Fleet. Sky Piracy An activity that involves attacking airships. Can be done one of two ways. The first and simplest is the shoot down an airship, either with an aerial vehicle or with ground-based weapons (a well-placed RPG can destroy the powder magazine or windstones, downing an airship) and loot the wreckage. This, however, will yield fewer rewards than boarding, either using another airship (you can take command of one after completing some quest) or a helicopter. Be warned, however, attacking a nation's ships will cause them to retaliate... Theft Liberation =Reception= Category:Other